


Her Observer

by Voidedstars



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Romance, observation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidedstars/pseuds/Voidedstars
Summary: "It wasn't stalking; he was just being observant"Peter Parker doesn't understand his need to protect her, but he will soon enough.





	Her Observer

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue

The wind lightly caressed the soft, brown curls that adorned his head. In response, the tendrils of hair danced along with the rhythmic wind before a pale hand combed through them, halting their actions before they started up once more. Droplets of sweat gleamed across his forehead and eyebrows.

It was pitch black in the city of Queens, in exception of the few dim lights that shone from nearby fast food joints, and build board advertisements. Despite the late hour of the night, cars continued to roam and citizens continued to bustle across littered covered sidewalks. Some carried bulky briefcases, while adorned in sleek suits. Others stumbled drunkenly out of bars, clutching helplessly to the poor soul who decided to be the designated driver. Of course all of those things were trivial. All of them, except for  maybe one. She walked rather leisurely, not seeming to be in a hurry, but her long legs carried her easily across vast amounts of pavement. Maybe he was being overly dramatic, but her legs seemed to go on forever. Her light brown waves floated effortlessly in the soft wind, as she was no longer sporting the ponytail she did during school. She presented such an awkward grace that completely opposed her personality.

She continued to strut slowly down the sidewalk, until making an unanticipated turn into a dark alleyway, where he had stopped a purse robbery two weeks prior. The pit of his stomach dropped. He quickly shot and attached a web to the neighboring building and swung across; gaining a better view point of his Academic Decathlon captain's end destination. She continued along the path of the alley, not seeming realize or care about the resonating sense of danger. However, eventually she halted rather suddenly at a door; her  _loft_ door, which she swiftly unlocked and entered. He could hear various friendly tones of  _'Michelle'_ and  _'hellos'_ before the door closed promptly with a click. It was the third time this week he had followed her home. It wasn't stalking; he was just being observant.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site, so we'll see how it goes.


End file.
